Gulper
Gulper, also known as The Gulper, is a gelantinous blob who is a Poison villain in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team. He is part of a group of strong villains called the Doom Raiders. "His gulp is worse than his bite." :—Villain Vault on the Gulper. Appearance :Voice actor: Jamieson Price (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Appearance Gallery Background Personality The Gulper is constantly hungry, eager to devour anything edible that can fit in his mouth. He is also incredibly dim-witted. As soon as he consumes soda, The Gulper desires more and more of it, not caring if he terrorizes his surroundings. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers The Gulper can eat his enemies and strike them with his trident. When he consumes soda, he can grow to a gigantic size, which allows him to go on rampages. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Trident attack * Bite * Slime slide Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons History Past From the moment he oozed from the ceiling of the Gelatinous Caverns, The Gulper had possessed an enormous appetite and insatiable thirst for anything and everything he could stuff in his mouth. At a young age, he won first place in the annual Deep-Fried Triple-Cheeseburger eating contest – and has proudly worn the Crown of Gluttony ever since. But it was his particular affinity for soda, which causes him to grow to colossal proportions and go on rampages, that first caught the eye of the Golden Queen. She was looking for special types of people – or creatures – to join her Doom Raider gang that was bent on unleashing total mayhem. It was also her desire to recruit someone who was incredibly dim-witted, so that if they were ever captured, the Avenge Landers would not be able to extract any useful information. The Gulper fit these requirements to a tee! Synopsis See also External links * Gulper Skylanders Wiki Trivia * The Gulper is the first Doom Raider to be encountered. ** He is also the only trappable villain that does not need to be fought. * He is the third playable character that is able to eat enemies, after Wrecking Ball and Slobber Tooth. However, he can only swallow up smaller enemies like Chompies. * The Gulper bears a slight resemblance to the MerQueen from Primeval. ** He also resembles Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars * His Slime Slide attack is similar to Zap's Sea Slime Slide. * He is the only Doom Raider that doesn't have any special effects for his Skystone in Trap Team. * His name and species could possibly be based on the gulper eel, a deep sea carnivore. * Gulper is voiced by Jamieson Price who voiced Warpath in Transformers: War for Cybertron and Noob Saibot in the 2011 Mortal Kombat game. * The Gulper and Chef Pepper Jack are the only Doom Raiders that are captured before any other villains of their element. In other words, they are the first of their respective element to be captured. * He and Slobber Trap are the only villains to possess an ability to leave a trail of slime. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Doom Raiders